Time Well Spent
by Artisall
Summary: My name is Emily Fitch. I've fallen for a beautiful woman. Things were going great until something awful happened and she forgot everything. The worst part about it all? I think she loves me too, if she could just remember who I was. AU. Naomily & gen 2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was just a random idea I had. Not sure where its going to go or how long it will be, but if I get some positive reviews I will be more likely to keep going (hint hint). Any reviews are appreciated though! Oh and I live in the U.S. so sorry if my UK slang isn't very good. And I suck at proofreading, mainly because I don't like reading back through my work, so sorry for any mistakes. **

**Summary: AU. Hi, my name is Emily Fitch, and I think I'm in love with a beautiful girl, who may or may not know who I am. But that's just a small detail right? Emily/Naomi and most of the Gen 2** **gang.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins. If I did, there would already be a movie… : )**

"I don't care if I don't know her name yet. Katie, there are plenty of blokes you have shagged and couldn't remember their name in the morning. All I'm saying is she was cute. For fuck sakes." It was always like this. Katie always had double standards when it came to my girlfriends versus her boyfriends. Okay, so this was just a girl that caught my eye. She wasn't just any girl though, she was gorgeous.

"Whatever, you may never see her again."

"True, but if I do, I can see it as a sign."

"Love doesn't fucking work like that. You're a hopeless romantic."

"Yes, there is nothing wrong with it. Hell, you should try it sometime. Might get you more than just laid on the weekends." Katie smacked my arm. What? It was true. All she ever did was bring boys from Uni back to the flat. Ruggers, Djs. Business students, or just your average uni wanker. The only constant male face in our flat were my mates JJ and Freddie. Katie hadn't managed to sink her claws into either one of them, thank god. Although she had tried it on with Freddie on several occasions.

"Shut up bitch. You're just jealous."

"Yes, of all your STIs." She didn't think that was very funny and slapped my arm again.

"Well I hope I run into her again."

"I do too, it's been too long and you become a right bitch if you aren't getting any." This time I slapped Katie. It hadn't been that long. Jessica and I had only been broken up for 3 months. It was not a pretty break up though. But what the fuck did she expect when she shagged a girl in third year? I wasn't the shy, 'yes you can walk all over me' Emily from back in college. If she wanted to shag some other bird, then she doesn't get to come right back into my bed.

I never understood why people that cheated on someone said that they got broken up with. In reality, they were the ones that ended the relationship by choosing to bang someone else. Okay, I was slightly bitter, but I think I had a right to be. We were together for over a year and I actually thought it may be more than just a school romance. Even my mother liked her! And my mother's approval is fucking hard to get. Oh, and speaking of Jessica's little fiasco, it reminds me of why I put up with Katie's constant bullshit. The night 'I' broke up with Jessica, Katie happened to be in the flat.

_*3 months previous*_

"_Baby, please, It was a one time thing. She didn't mean anything."_

"_Well Fucking hell… that makes it worse Jessica. You threw away our relationship for some bitch who you weren't even emotionally interested in. Shows how much you really cared about us." I threw a pillow at her head. I was angry, but I didn't want to actually hurt her, and it was that or the bedside lamp. _

"_This is not worth throwing over a year of love." I laughed out loud. _

"_Seriously? Did you think about that before or after your fingers were inside her?" Okay, that may have been graphic, but I was livid. I am not responsible for anything said that night due to emotional distress. I then launched another pillow in her direction. She dodged it. _

"_Please I will do anything, don't give up on us." _

"_I didn't. You did. Now get the fuck out of my flat." _

"_Please baby…" I couldn't even stand the sight of her. _

"_GO!" and just when I thought I was going to actually throw the lamp (I was out of pillows), Katie came barreling into the room.._

"_My sister said get the fuck out bitch. So you have two choices: One, you leave on your own. Two, I fucking throw your lezzer ass out. And I won't be gentle." Jess looked at me then back at Katie. _

"_This isn't over." And as she got up to leave Katie punched her right in the nose causing her to stumble back into the bookshelf. _

"_Yes it fucking is, and if I hear that you came anywhere near Emily, you will leave with more than just a fucking broken nose." She scurried out of the room and headed for the door. Katie followed her and I heard my sister yell.._

"_You should thank me! The doctor can now put that thing in the right place!" I heard the door shut and I slumped down at the foot of my bed. Before the tears had even started pouring down my face, Katie was at my side. She sat down next to me and wrapped me up in her arms. _

"_Thank you." I managed to utter between sobs._

"_Anytime." _

So you see, it may appear that she hates me on the surface, but deep down, that whore would do anything for me. I was pretty crushed following the months of the whole Jessica break up. She wasn't my first girlfriend, but she was the first person that I gave my heart to. Afterwards she started dating the slut she cheated on me with. But Karma is a bitch, and that girl, I think her name was Katherine, broke it off last week. Something about Jessica being too emotional. Funny when I couldn't get her to even tell me how her day was.

All this Jess shit got dragged back up when I got a text from her yesterday, before I met the gorgeous blonde I want to marry. It just said 'I miss you'. Why do they do that, exes? It's like they have some fucking radar that senses when we are about to be completely over them and they immediate try and fuck it all up. I was considering texting her back at the coffee shop, but that's when I laid eyes on her.

She was standing at the counter of this tiny coffee shop I frequent down the street from my flat. I was curled up in a comfy chair reading and she was at the counter ordering. I am not even sure why I looked up from my riveting graphics design book, but when I did, my brown eyes met blue and I was screwed. She looked right back at the guy behind the counter, I'm not even sure she was looking at me. When she looked away, I allowed myself to give her a once over. She was wearing these hot black books that slid perfectly over her tight grey skinny jeans and this loose multi colored top that hugged her curves in all the right places. I am pretty sure it was ridiculously obvious that I was drooling over her, but luckily she never caught me staring so blatantly.

I quickly looked away as she paid for her order and moved to the pick up counter. Fuck me, even the way she walked was sexy. How is that even possible. I looked away the minute she got her coffee and headed for the door. And of course I couldn't help but look up one more time as she pulled on the handle. She caught me this time. And I think she smiled, I'm almost positive she smiled, and not just at anyone in the room, but me. My heart practically jumped out of my chest. And like that she was gone. I was already a regular at this coffee shop, but I might as well bring a sleeping bag and start camping out now. She had left only minutes ago and I already needed to see her again. I felt a bit mental about this whole thing, which is why I decided to tell Katie about it, maybe she could talk some sense into me. Which brings us back to the beginning conversation.

"Jessica texted me. Said she missed me"

"You should respond and ask if her face misses my fist." I really did love my twin. She always had the balls to say what I never could. Did I miss her? With all this blonde excitement I forgot to really think about Jess's text. Who was I kidding. I did miss her. But how could you not miss someone you shared your life with for over a year? I didn't like sleeping alone, and I was secretly really glad to hear that Katherine dumped Jess. Was that just because I thought she deserved it, or because I was secretly glad she was single. Katie, being the all knowing twin she was snapped me out of my thought process.

"you know she only texted you because Katherine broke up with her and she wants to shag. Girls aren't always that different from guys."

"I know…" Katie smacked me again. I could feel a bruise developing on the upper part of my shoulder from all the sibling abuse.

"Ouch? What?"

"Don't you dare think about getting back with her. You are not that desperate. She had her chance and fucking blew it. Either say something bitchy or just ignore it." I stared down at the message on my phone. I know Katie was right, but that still didn't make my fingers stop tingling every time I hovered over the reply button. I know most people would scream at me ' she fucking cheated on you' , ' she's only messaging you because she's lonely'. Well what if I reply only because I a lonely? I can use people too right? I mean I know that it would be a horrible idea, but the thought of feeling close to her again felt… well nice. Fuck my life.

I didn't reply until around 11 that night. It was just a simply 'why'. Figured it wasn't giving false hope or showing that I still missed her. It could be taken as either bitchy or simply curious. She responded right away.

'I fucked up, I know I did. But the entire time I was with her I wished she was you.'

I laughed at this. That sounded just like something out of a fucking movie. So why did it feel so good to hear, even if it probably wasn't true? This was the time where I was suppose to be the strong heroine of our story and tell her that she should've thought about that when she was fucking Katherine. And after about a month longer, that probably would have been my response. However, sitting alone in my room late at night, alone with only my stuffed penguin Sam to cuddle, I missed her, So I was honest and told her.

'I miss you too.'

I felt so fucking stupid after I hit send, but it was too late now. I was always helpless around Jessica. She was definitely the dominate type. A good therapist would probably say she took over Katie's old role in my life, in a less bitchy way. About five minutes later I got another text.

'can we meet up tomorrow?'

Sigh. Now before you start throwing things at me, I just wanted to go and see what she had to say. There was no harm in that right? It wasn't like I was hoping into bed with her… yet.

"I think you're being a dumb fuck. But I will have my phone on me in case you need me." Ah, sisterly love.

I pulled my coat tight around my body. It was a rather cold London morning. There were quite a few people on the streets, probably rushing to work. I should be in class, but I haven't missed all year, so fuck it. As I made my way to the café I watched happy couples snuggle closely for warmth. Why couldn't I have that? Jessica hated public affection, so I couldn't even get her to hold my hand, let alone hug or kiss goodbye. You may think I am silly, but sometimes I go to the airport and read my books in the baggage claim area. I like to watch all the families reunited, lovers who haven't seen each other in ages. Yes, I am a romantic, but I'd like to think I'm not completely hopeless.

Before I knew it, I was at the entrance to the café. Memories from the previous day flooded my brain. This was where that gorgeous blonde girl had locked eyes with me. I wonder if she'd be here? No, it's probably too early. I pulled open the doors and searched for Jess. I spotted her sitting at a table in the far corner. In my defense, this woman was beautiful. She had long brown hair, that fell in the most perfect waves. Her legs seemed to go on for fucking miles. Today she was wearing this adorable black mini skirt with grey leggings, a tight green long sleeve shirt that showed off her amazing… eyes… it brought out her eyes… and other things.

She stood up when she saw me and flashed her brilliant smile. I know I am going on about this girl a little much, but trust me, one thing I was constantly reminded of in our relationship was how pretty she was. Girls and boys flocked to her when we went out. Hell I was surprised it took her over a year to actually stray. Or at least it took a year for me to catch her.

"Emily, wow, you look fantastic." She reached out her arms and pulled me into a hug. I took a deep breath smelling her strawberry perfume. I missed it, I missed being this close to her. She definitely knew how to put me into a trance.

"You look good too." we broke apart and sat down across from each other.

"I have really missed you, Em." I shuffled my feet under the table.

"I know, I missed you too. So… what have you been up to?" Figured we had to start somewhere.

"you know, just classes, work… and well Kat broke up with me." And here comes the real reason you are here Jess. Jeez, you don't waste any time.

"I heard. I think this is where I say I am sorry to hear about that. But I'm not. Can't blame me though." Jess shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I can't. Look, Em, I am really sorry about that." I laughed.

"Which part, sleeping with someone else, breaking my heart, or dating her right after we broke up?" Humm, not sure where this feisty side was coming from, but I think I could roll with it. I kind of liked making her squirm.

"All of it. I was a totally bitch. And I know I don't deserve to have you even talking to me. But I do miss you, and I think we were good together."

"keyword, 'were'. You had your chance. And what the hell makes you think you can just apologize and walk right back into my life?" yeah… you tell them!

"I wasn't planning on walking right back in… but maybe we could try and be friends?" Humm. Did I want to be friends with an ex, it seemed kind of cliché.

"Maybe. But that's up to me, and I'm not sure I want to make that decision just yet. You really fucked me over." Some of Katie must have rubbed off on me.

"You're right." She smiled… and not just an "I'm happy we are going to be friends" but the same smile she use to get before she threw me onto a bed, floor, or other flat surface. Fuck. I could feel my inner Katie retreating. By the time her hand came to rest on my leg, I was just Emily, shy, vulnerable and emotional.

"I think we can be great friends, right Em?" Her hand began to inch further up my skinny jeans, getting rather close. I could feel my pulse quicken, my heart was definitely betraying me.

"Right…." I couldn't look at her, so I glanced up toward the bar area. FUCK.

My eyes met with deep blue ones. It was her. Wait, was she looking at me first? She had a small smirk on her face. It was cute… really cute. I smiled back, but couldn't seem to pull my eyes away. Luckily, she seemed to be in the same predicament. Fuck me, she was stunning. Jess must have noticed my attention was not on her. She squeezed my leg hard.

"Ow."

"So whose the bird?" I was confused for a moment.

"What?"

"The girl you are eye-fucking. Who the hell is she?" Was that possessiveness I hear in her voice? It was kind of hot.

"I don't know her, actually."

"Yeah, and you and I didn't actually date for a year. She is still staring."

"Really?" I was about to turn around and look again when I felt hands on my face. Before I knew what was happening I felt Jess's lips on mine. What the fuck? So much for hating pda. I forgot where I was for a minute and just kissed her. It felt nice. I had definitely missed affection in the past three months. I pulled away when I realized she was only doing it because she wanted to stake a claim on me. I glanced back at the counter and the blonde was gone. My heart sunk a little.

I am not sure why I felt so bad, I mean, I didn't even know if this other girl was gay. Fuck! I didn't even know her name. I was also furious at Jess, because she may have scared this girl off.

"You aren't allowed to do that! I thought we could be friends Jess, but as it turns out, your still a bitch." I grabbed my coffee and headed out the door leaving her stunned at my outburst. I didn't even look where I was going and smashed into the first person outside the store.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" I looked up to see whose shirt I had stained and my eyes met those unforgettable blue orbs. I was so fucked. She smiled.

"It's okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep it up, it makes me want to update more often : ) This is a little short, but the next chapter will have some lovely parts, promise! **

**Also, I was kind of sleepy when I wrote this, so sorry if it seems odd at points. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins. **

"It's not okay, you're now covered in latte." she laughed and my god was her laugh beautiful. Almost made me forget I spilled coffee all over her.

"I wasn't looking where I was going either. So we are both at fault. I'm Naomi." She even had a goddesses name… or at least it sounded like it could be one.

"Oh, I'm Emily." I reached out my hand to meet hers. The instant our fingers touched we both jumped slightly, before actually shaking hands. There was some sort of spark between us, and if I could read people at all, I could tell she felt it too.

"It's nice to meet you Emily." I loved the way she said my name, gave me shivers. Oh god, I hope she's gay.

"Nice to meet you too, although I had always imagined it a little less messy." Fuck Emily. You just admitted to this woman that you fantasized meeting her. You sound like such a twat.

"Imagined it, eh?" she raised her eyebrow at me. I had to cover…

"Well not exactly imagined it… just I don't normally like throwing my coffee at strangers, I don't ever imagine meeting people that way, if that makes sense… sorry to sound like such an idiot." I was rambling… she made me rather nervous.

"I see. It's okay. I get it." She smirked at me, and I knew that my cover-up hadn't worked, but hey, she wasn't running away yet.

"Well, if you have time, I could buy you another coffee?" I would pretty much do anything to spend more time with her.

"Actually I have to run. I am meeting a friend in a couple of minutes. Another time?" My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. This was definitely a brush off. Way to be too forward, Fitch.

"Yeah, that's cool…"

"But I am free this time tomorrow. If you want to meet back here?" My whole face lit up, so I tried to hide behind my fringe a little.

"I am free. That would be great." She smiled and I swear, I could not be flying any higher.

"Perfect. Well hand me your mobile." I gave her my phone and she typed her number in it and pressed call so she could have mine as well.

"Then it settled, 10am here. See you then."

"Yep, See you tomorrow." She waved goodbye and I totally watched her walk away. It wasn't a date, but it was a hell of a start.

I couldn't contain my excitement. I raced up to the flat and banged on Katie's door.

"I don't care if you are having sex, bitch! I have good news!" She emerged from her room, half-asleep.

"this better be fucking good, I was having a lie in."

"I kind of have a date with that pretty blonde woman I told you about." She smiled.

"Good. You need to get laid… but what do you mean by kind of?" I explained the whole situation to her.

"Why the fuck did you agree to see Jess! That is only going to end badly. Do I need to 'get Fitch' on her arse? I will." I placed my hands on either side of Katie's shoulders.

"No no. I stood up to her. Told her to fuck off. You'd be proud."

"Awww Emsy, good for you. Now I'd better not hear about that slag again." I smiled.

"You won't if Naomi's interested."

"And if she's not…. Emily, Jess is no good for you. I will find you some cheeky bird to fill your bed if it keeps you away from her." She really was thoughtful sometimes.

"Thanks, Katie."

"Now I am going back to sleep, but when I get up we are going to assess your wardrobe." She shut the door to her bedroom and I danced back to mine to get ready for my next class.

I could hardly concentrate through both of my afternoon classes. My mind was completely focused on Naomi. And if I didn't think texting her would be weird at all, I would have done it by now. However, she beat me to it. When I opened my mobile the screen was blinking.

'Hey, is it weird that I am glad you spilled coffee on me?'

I looked like a happy box of fucking puppies. People don't just text you if they aren't at least a little excited to see you right? So now to formulate a response that didn't sound completely lame or too flirtatious…

'A little weird, but that's okay ;)'

I hit send. I hope it didn't sound too flirtatious. I didn't want her to thing I was some hungry lesbian who wanted to jump her. I mean she didn't even know I was gay right? Oh fuck… Then I remembered she had seen Jess shove her tongue down my throat just minutes before I ran into her. I suddenly felt really embarrassed. But I suppose she still wanted to have coffee with me, so it couldn't have left a horrible impression on her.

When I arrived back at the flat, Katie practically pounced on me.

"So I have looked through your entire wardrobe and realized you needed to go shopping." Before I could protest she was pulling me right back out the door.

About two hours later, and probably 5 stores, Katie found this cute toned pale yellow halter dress that flared at the waist and hit me right around the knees. It had a cute grey belt to go with it. I had to admit, it was rather awesome.

"Oh my god, babes, that is definitely it. You almost look better than me. If this Naomi isn't a lezzer yet, she will be once she sees you in this." I looked at myself in the three way mirror. Katie was right, I looked amazing in it. It was a bit too fancy for 10am coffee though.

"It is gorgeous, but maybe a bit much for coffee?"

"No worries, we will just accessorize it correctly. A nice little grey cardigan and some cute flats and its perfect." I knew having a sister studying fashion was going to benefit me someday. We went down the street to grab some pasties and then headed back to the flat. I spend the night studying for my exam on Friday. Still no text back from Naomi, but I would be seeing her soon anyway. My phone buzzed around midnight with a text from Freddie. It woke me up from my lovely nap on top of my textbook.

'babes, J.J and I are down at the pub, come get a beer! Xo!'

Humm… beer? I hadn't seen Freddie and J.J. in a while because I had been sucked up in course work. But then again, I had to be up early to go see Naomi. Fuck it. One beer down the street wouldn't hurt. I grabbed my coat and headed out the door.

Our local pub, Peader O'Donnell's, was a cute little hole in the wall place, that had been serving us beer since we were about 17. The barman, Tony, knew us by name and drink. Freddie had been crushing on his sister, Effy, since college, but she was now traveling abroad for the term. So Freddie just grilled Tony about her every chance he got. It was cute to see Freds all worked up over a lady. I had grown up with Freddie. We'd been mates since primary, practically inseparable. In fact, Freds was the one who stood up to all the wankers in college when I came out. I remember one time, this arseface named Cook kept trying it on with me, joking about threesomes and such and Freds got suspended for a week after breaking his nose and left arm. After that little incident, no one gave me shit.

J.J sort of fell into the group during our last year at college. He was a transfer and probably one of the sweetest guys I know. We got paired up to be partners on a politics project and Freddie took to him just as quickly as I had. The three musketeers we were, well are.

"EMILY!" Freddie stood up and yelled at me from the corner of the bar. I smiled and made my way over to him. The minute I was within arms reach he pulled me into a big bear hug. He smelled of lynx and smoke, it was a pretty comforting scent.

"Hey Freds. Hey J.J." I brought him into the hug too. It was nice to just be with the guys tonight. There were way too many thoughts swimming around in my head, and I just wanted to drowned them in a pint.

"So what is new in the world of Ems?" Freddie poured me a pint from the pitcher. I took a big swig and smiled.

"Well you two have missed quite a bit. Jess and I had coffee this morning."

"Oh bugger. How did that go? Didn't you say you never wanted to see her ever again? You know its never good to talk to exes, I learned that with Jake, that was a horrible time. He was such a wanker to me, nearly broke my heart all over again, I wish you'd have called us so we could have talked you out of it… jeez…"

"J.J, mate, you're getting locked on. Let the girl tell her story."

"Sorry, Emily. Proceed." I squeezed J.J's shoulder reassuringly and continued.

"Anyway, she sent me a text telling me she missed me. I think the only reason she even contacted me was because Kat just broke up with her. But I have missed a little lady contact, so I texted her back. I know I know, I should have just ignored it. We met up and of course she tried to put the moves on me. At least I think that's what happened. She fucking kissed me in the middle of the café… can you believe it… little miss 'I hate pda' snogged me in front of a whole shop."

"Jeez, that bitch will try anything." Freddie poured me another beer. I needed it. "Did you kiss her back?" I was slightly shocked by his question, it made me choke on my pint.

"umpf, what? No! I mean… okay, maybe a little. Is that a bad thing?" Freds looked at me as if I had grown four heads right there in front of him. "Okay, so it was a bad thing. But when I saw her I pushed Jess off of me." They both looked at me confused.

"Her?"

"Ah, yes, the other half of my rather interesting weekend. You see, I spotted this gorgeous woman the other day at the same café. I am pretty sure she was some kind of fucking goddess. And when I was meeting up with Jess, she was there. We locked eyes as Jess and I were locking lips. Something came over me, I just knew I shouldn't be kissing Jess in front of this stranger, so I pushed her off. I even told Jess to fuck off and ran out the door as fast as my legs could carry me. And my legs carried me straight into the hot blonde, spilling her latte everywhere." Freddie patted my back.

"There's my girl. So who is this beautiful lady, and does she have a sister?"

"I don't know. Her name is Naomi." Freddie looked confused.

"Does she have shoulder length blond hair? Blue eyes?"

"Yes.. How the fuck did you know? Please tell me its not a girl you have hooked up with…"

"No no… Naomi is Effy's best mate." Oh… humm, small world.

"How come we haven't seen her before now? Effy is always here."

"She was studying abroad. Its how Effy got the idea." Oh, so she was a worldly woman. This girl was sounding better by the minute.

"Do you know anything else about her? Because she and I have a date tomorrow. Okay, it might not be a date, but we are getting coffee, you know, since I spilled hers all over her shirt when I bumped into her."

"Smooth Ems. I am impressed. So do you think she plays for your team?"

"You probably know more than I do, Freds. All I know is her name is Naomi and she's lovely." J.J smiled at me and piped up.

"So we need to figure out if she's into ladies. We could ask Tony, maybe he knows. Hey, Tony!" A tall dark haired man walked over to us smiling.

"Already want another pitcher?"

"Sure, also, what do you know about Naomi, Effy's friend." He smiled.

"Not too much, I'm afraid. She sort of keeps to herself and Effy. I do know that some of my mates tried it on with her with no luck. I assume you are asking for Emily over there, since her face is about as red as her hair." I felt my cheeks, I was rather warm.

"Yeah, she is having coffee with her in the morning."

"Well that's a good start, more than my mates could say. I will ask Effy next time we chat if you'd like?" Oh god no! What if it got back to Naomi.

"No, No. Tony, its okay. I can try and figure out on my own." He smiled.

"Suit yourself, and good luck." as he was walking away Freds yelled after him,

"Tell Effy I said hi!" Tony laughed and waved his hand at him.

"When is Effy suppose to be back in the states?"

"about two months. Two months too long if you ask me." J.J rustled Freddie's hair.

"Aww poor lover boy. Misses his lady." Freddie punched J.J in the arm.

"Fuck off!"

"Hey, gay jay here had pretty good gaydar, we should go to the café and scope out your date."

"Freddie, there is no such thing as 'gaydar', that is a myth, its rather impossible to assume someone is gay by appearance, and even after a lengthy conversation, one could hypothisize, but you cannot come to a valid conclusion without the person admitting it. There is no formula, and even people who are gay, may not know it yet, therefore, you can't possibly get an accurate reading. Most people after assessing me would not assume that I am gay. Therefore, your 'gaydar' theory is faulty."

"Locked on J.J."

"Sorry. But its true. Unless she is a raging butch lesbian or some granola hippie, it will be hard for us to judge so removed from the situation."

"It's okay, J.J. I think I can try and figure it out on my own. But thanks for the offer guys."

"Well I will definitely have my fingers crossed for you. And don't be such a stranger next time. We need to be updated about all of this. Make sure you aren't fucking it all up." Freddie poured me another glass. We finished the pitcher and headed our separate ways.

I didn't sleep too well that night. Too many thoughts clouding my dreams. I woke up at 8am the next morning, intent on taking a nice warm shower, but of course my lovely sister stole all the hot water.

"Fucking hell, Katie! You knew I had that thing with Naomi this morning!"

"Oh take a cold shower! I am sure you will need one after the wet dreams you have been having about her!"

"Fuck you!"

So I took an awful cold shower. I suppose Katie felt badly about taking all the hot water so she helped do my hair in a cute loose bun with a few strands framing my face. She had gotten a little bit better since college. Of course, whenever it came to fashion, she was always oh so helpful. At least now she actually complimented me, instead of saying things like "Well at least you don't look like shit anymore." Such a lovely girl.

I put on my outfit from the previous day of shopping. I had to hand it to Katie, she knew how to make me look amazing. I was practically glowing. It helped that I was overly excited to have coffee with a drop dead gorgeous woman. When I exited the room, Katie almost dropped her tea on the ground.

"Fuck! I am good. You look hot. If Naomi doesn't like this then she's blind."

"I'm rather nervous." I fiddled with my fingers. Katie covered my hands with hers.

"Babes, just be yourself. She'll love you. Besides, you're Emily Fucking Fitch. Everyone loves you." She squeezed my hands and headed off to her bedroom.

"Thanks, Katie!" I yelled after her. "I will tell you all about it when I get back." I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, ready for whatever was about to happen. For some reason it really felt like things were going to change after today, I just wasn't sure if it was for the better or not…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. Keep the reviews coming. It makes me want to post update more quickly. Let's set a goal, I will only post the next chapter if I get… 8 reviews? Sound fair?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins... etc. etc. etc. **

My hands were practically shaking as I turned the corner to the coffee shop. It's just coffee, with a pretty girl. She probably isn't gay and hasn't even noticed you until you spilled coffee all over her. Before I could talk to myself anymore I saw her sitting at a table through the window. She looked fucking gorgeous. She was flipping through a paper and seemed to be concentrating hard on the article she was reading. It was adorable. I snapped myself out of my stupor before I was caught and headed inside.

"Hey." she smiled as I approached the table. She looked stunning of course. Her hair was perfectly curled around her face, and the blue shirt she was wearing made her eyes pop. I was so fucking screwed, but hopefully in a good way.

"Hey. I owe you a coffee, what would you like?" Naomi smiled, and I swore to myself that very minute that I always wanted to make her smile.

"A medium latte would be lovely." I skipped up to the counter and placed our orders.

"You've got a bounce in yer step, Emily love. Why so happy?" Derek smiled at me. Derek was in my graphic design class at uni. He was the one who actually dragged me to this coffee shop one day after class.

"Oh… no reason." I let my gaze fall onto the table where Naomi sat." Derek smiled.

"Ah, got it. She is a right looker that one. I wish ya luck." He handed me the drinks and I winked at him before returning to the table.

"Thanks. If this is what happens when I cute girl spills coffee on me I should try and bump into them more often." I laughed. Wait… she thinks I am cute! My insides did a rather fabulous choreographed West End musical number.

"Probably only works with girls named Emily who have red hair." She smiled again. Yay, point for me.

"Ah I see. So red head girl named Emily, what are you studying?"

"Graphic design." Naomi sipped her latte slowly. God how I wished I was that mug.

"Interesting. And what do you want to do with that when you finish?"

"Don't laugh, but I make these silly little animation shorts. I wouldn't mind working for a company who did that. You know, like before the kids films and such?"

"So you're the creative type? You will have to show me some of your stuff sometime." Oh I wouldn't mind that… fuck, I am such a perv.

"I will? You have only just meet me and are already making demands?" she smirked.

"Yes. I mean I can show you some of my political articles if you'd like? But they are probably less entertaining." Politics… that's kind of hot. How the fuck can this girl make politics hot?

"Deal. I'll show you mine, you can show me yours…" oops, that sounded a lot less pervy in my head. She let out a small giggle and I could feel myself blush. Normally I would have intended the double meaning, but I hadn't meant it like that, I swear.

"You know what I mean." I playfully flicked her hand. "So why politics? What do you plan to do with your degree after uni?" Naomi face scrunched up, similar to the way she had looked when studying the paper early. It was really too cute for words.

"I hate injustice, as lame as that sounds. When I was younger my mother would always drag me to these rallies. It didn't matter if it was about people wearing real fur, war in far away countries or gay rights. My mother and I went to every protest within a 50 mile radius. I didn't really answer your question did I?" I smiled at her.

"Not really."

"Well, I got tired of just being a person that held signs at all the events and shouted odd slogans. I wanted to have the power to actually do something. If that makes sense? I am not sure where life will take me after uni, but I am kind of just taking it one day at a time."

"That makes total sense" and makes you even fucking hotter. Damn it!

"Glad someone thinks so."

"I am sure your mother agrees with you and is super supportive."

"I think she would be. She passed away two years ago." Fuck Emily. Way to go."

"I am so sorry." Naomi smiled.

"It's okay, it's not like you could have known. Besides, my mother was not the kind of woman who would have wanted me to be sad about her not being on earth. She was a super hippy, believed that she would always be with me in spirit. You know, the whole death isn't the end, just a change in pace." I really loved the way this girl thought. There was a sort of peaceful air to her. It was really calming and a nice change from the hectic pace of most people in London.

"I think that's a pretty awesome way of thinking about things." Naomi smiled. Did I mention how much I loved her smile?

"I think so too. So before either of us presume anything else, are both of your parents still around, siblings of any kind?"

"Yeah, my mom, dad and younger brother live back in Bristol, and my twin Katie lives here with me. She is studying fashion."

"Aww you're a twin. How's that?" If she had asked me this question a few years ago I would have said absolutely horrible. But Katie and I had definitely grown closer. We had learned to treat each other as different people instead of one and the same. Oddly enough, it was my gayness that helped Katie realize we really weren't the same person.

"What about you? Father or siblings?"

"Only child, and my dad left when I was two. Didn't really know him. My friend Effy has been my family since I was about 5."

"Oh. Okay. I know her a little. Well my best mate, Freddie, wishes he knew her a lot better." She laughed.

"Him and the rest of the male population of London. I have heard her talk of Freddie. Small world. You know, and don't tell him this, but I think she likes him." I laughed.

"I can keep a secret, but I am letting you know, if he knew that, he would be the happiest boy in England."

"I am sure she will come around to telling him when the time is right. She is the kind of person who has to know something 100%, when it comes to her feelings, before she will get into anything. "

"Probably the best way to do things." Naomi smiled. This wasn't like the other happy smiles she have given me before. There was an air of mischievousness to it that sort of made my body shiver a little.

"I don't know, sometime spontaneous things work out rather well." Was she referring to me spilling coffee on her? She even said it in a flirty tone or am I imagining things?

"I would have to agree. Freddie is a good guy though, and because I'm a bit of a romantic, I think it would be sweet if they got together."

"I think I would have to agree. I have only met him a few times, but he's cute." He is cute, but I really hoped she was saying that more like 'he's cute for a guy, but I like girls' , but again, probably wishful thinking. A girl can hope right.

"So Emily, if you're such a romantic why hasn't a woman snatched you up yet?" Huh? How did she know? My mind was racing, and it came to a dead halt when I remembered why I had rushed out of the coffee house and ran into her in the first place. She had seen me snogging my ex. Okay, she had seen Jess trying to kiss me and me not exactly pushing her away. After I had gotten over my surprise I responded.

"Yeah, well, what you saw yesterday was a mistake. Jess, my ex, was trying to get back together with me. Apparently I don't have the best taste in women. She's the second girl that's cheated on me." Naomi's features softened. She looked like someone who had just heard a sad story about a puppy or something.

"Aww, Emily, I am so sorry. I haven't known you very long, but I am sure you deserve better than that." She smiled, trying to cheer me up a little. I have to admit, Jess is still a sensitive subject. Before I could mope for too long, she spoke again.

"I don't really have the best track record either, most of the girls I have been with were a little nuts. Effy says the crazy ladies like me because I am so stable." I could have sworn I heard her wrong at first. Did I want her to be gay so badly that I was now hearing things?

"Oh." that was all I could manage to spit out. But I could feel my insides preparing for an encore of the earlier West End number.

"Yep, so crazy I even swore off women for a while. Decided I should focus on my studies. Well you see how well that's going. " Yep, cue musical number. Not only had Naomi just admitted she was gay, she had insinuated that she was breaking her 'no ladies for a while rule' because of me.

"Oh."

"You know, you make my rule even harder to follow when you blush." Of course that made me blush even harder. Fuck you Naomi, walking into my life and turning my face the color of my hair.

"Thanks. I am sorry I am distracting you from your anti lady resolution. I can go if you'd like." I smiled and pretended to get up. She reached out and touched my hand. I felt an instant spark of electricity shoot through my hand and up my arm. She felt it too, I could tell by the way her blue eyes were burning into mine.

"It's ok. I like to be distracted." I sat back down and blushed again. This was too good to be true. She didn't move her hand away from mine. In fact, she began to stroke the back of mine with her fingers. This was heaven wasn't it? I had died and gone to heaven.

"Well in that case, I guess I can stay." But of course, it can't be perfect forever. I heard the door to the café swing open. Jess. Fuck my life. Just when I thought I was going to get a break in the lady department, I was stuck in some soap opera episode. A really gay soap. I ducked down praying to become invisible. This made Naomi follow my gaze. She turned back towards me and laughed.

"Of course. London is huge, but the gay world is like a fucking cubical." I laughed at her joke while still hiding my face.

"Sorry, I just don't feel like confrontation, and trust me, Jess would confront me. For some reason, she still thinks I am hers. A bit mental, that one." Naomi smiled. I glanced up at the counter and saw her giving Derek her order. He had a worried look on his face. His eyes met mine and he signaled to the restroom.

"I think Derek, the barman, wants me to make a run for the loo. Would you think less of me?" Naomi smiled reassuringly.

"Not at all. If it was my ex I would have headed for cover the minute I saw her."

"Thanks." I got up and snuck past a few tables, practically diving into the restroom. As soon as I had locked the door, my phone buzzed.

_'she didn't see you. But would you judge me _

_if I said I missed you already._'

Hell no I wouldn't. If I wasn't so worried about Jess starting something I would have realized I missed the blonde too.

_'no judgement here. This is coming from _

_the girl in the loo, hiding from her ex.'_

I hit send and sat on the edge of the sink. I got another text instantly.

_'coast clear. Come back, I have_

_ to head __to class soon'_

I peered out the door, just double checking, then made my way back to the table.

"Thanks for being my look out. Exciting first date right?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Who said it was a date?" I felt my heart drop a little. She obviously noticed my change in mood.

"Kidding, Emily. I would like it to be date, if that's okay with you." I perked up instantly.

"Yes, please."

"And as much as I would love to sit here and drink coffee with you all day, I have to head to class."

"Sad. But I should probably do the same." She reached out and squeezed my hand.

"So would a second date be in our near future?"

"Of course. I am free this Saturday? Lunch maybe?" this may have been moving quickly, but I didn't care.

"Sounds like a plan." we both stood up and placed our mugs on the counter. I waved goodbye to Derek and mouthed 'thanks' for the save on the hiding space.

"Well, Emily, until Saturday." She leaned in and pressed her lips to my cheek. Her lips felt amazing against my skin. It was a pleasant burning sensation if that make sense. I didn't want her to move away, but she did. I could feel the imprint of her lips on my cheek, I didn't ever want to wash it again. God, I sounded like a lame teenager.

"Until Saturday." I squeezed her hand and we went our separate ways. Fuck me, Saturday was way too far away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took a minute to update. It's a bit short, but I needed to get this little chapter out of the way to get to all the juicy bits. I hope you guys all enjoy it. Also, since I was trying to get it updated quickly, there may be a good bit of errors. Anyhoo, keep reviewing and let me know how you are liking it so far, or even what parts you aren't liking. Thanks for everything! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins. **

"She likes me." I yelled into the living room of our flat. Katie stuck her head out of her door.

"And you needed to tell the whole building?" I threw my bag down and hopped up onto the counter.

"Yes, yes I did. Now come out so I can give you all the details."

"Sort of busy at the moment, Ems." I gave her a confused look and realized her shoulder that was also peeking outside the door was bare. Oh!.

"Oh. Wait? You and Danny just broke up. Who is this new guy who comes around for morning shags?" Katie blushed .You know for being someone who was so outspoken, she was quite shy about her sex life sometimes.

"Can we not talk about this now. Text me after class." She closed her door. Well that was not the fanfair I wanted. Her door reopened quickly.

"Oh… and congrats you dirty lezzer." She retreated back to her mystery man so I decided to text JJ and Freddie telling them we had to have lunch today. I glanced at the clock and realized I was late for class.

"Fuck". This was going to be a long few days.

I was sitting at one of the cement picnic tables in the center of campus waiting for my two friends to show up when I got a text.

_'Sorry I was otherwise engaged earlier,_

_I want all the details later._

_Okay, not all of them but you know_

_What I mean. xoxox K.'_

I typed a quick response back

_'you have some details to fill me in_

_On too young lady. Xoxox E.'_

As soon as I hit send a beer magically appeared in front of me. Okay, it wasn't magic, there was a hand attached to it.

"Hey Red, J.J's on his way, got caught up with Derek. You know how that goes." Freddie sat down next to me.

"Hey Freds." My ridiculously large smile must have been pretty obvious.

"Jeez, Em. Does your face hurt?" Huh? I felt my face. My cheeks were slightly sore.

"Why?" He laughed.

"Because I'm sure you've been smiling that big since you left that coffee shop this morning." Oh… wow.

"Yeah, I guess I have." I blushed slightly.

"Ridiculous. But adorable." he pushed my shoulder a little. I kind of liked being all loved up. If it was obvious after just a date, I am sure that I would look like a fucking blinking road sign if we slept together. Ooo… I liked that thought, Naomi and I sleeping together, and not just a lie in or anything. I wonder what she looked like naked…

"Emily? Hello?" I snapped out of my daydream to see that JJ had arrived.

"JJ! Sorry…I was.."

"She was having sexy daydreams about her blonde girl." Freds interrupted me. I should really learn how to hide my emotions better.

"Ah. So Emily, I take it this morning went well?"

"Oh JJ, it was fucking perfect, She's pretty much perfect."

"Careful JJ, we may loose her to one of her fantasies." They both laughed and I punched Freddie on the shoulder.

"So, if this went well, I assume there is something to follow?" JJ took a long sip of his beer.

"Saturday, we are having a picnic."

"Okay, Em. How do you do it? You spill coffee on this girl and in less than a week you get two dates? One that may end in you two rolling in some fucking meadow?" I would love if that's how it actually ended.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's a gift." JJ chuckled.

"Yeah… a gay one. You and JJ get way more action than I do. Almost makes me question which team I should be playing for." JJ laughed.

"It is true, you would get more sex if you were gay. However, it probably won't be the kind you want." Freddie hit JJ on the back of the head.

"What? It's true."

"Yeah, well once Effy gets back in town, hopefully I won't be left out of the love fest going on here."

"Aww" I patted Freddie's back reassuringly.

"So Em, if this date goes well you know that we will have to meet and approve of this girl. I know I have met her once through Effy, but that doesn't count. I was… well… distracted."

"Okay. I promise that if things go well Saturday, we can plan a night out." I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into. But if Naomi liked me, she would see my 'boy's side' eventually.

"On another note, you need to deal with your Jess issue." I looked at him confused.

"I thought I had?"

"So did we, but she cornered Freds in the arts building today, ranting about how you two were perfect together and that Freds and I were putting shit in your head." I put my head in my hands. Why was it that every girl I dated seemed normal, then we break up and she becomes Glenn Close from Fatal Attraction? I prayed that Naomi was different. She sure felt different.

"Seriously? What should I do? I have already told her that we were over, like completely over. I'm not sure if I can be any more clear. Maybe a billboard or a giant musical number in the student union?"

"While that would be wildly entertaining, and I would like to have a large part in said musical if something of that magnitude ever occurs, I think a possibly harsher conversation may help. Both Freds and I know you were probably way too nice. You always are." So I was to blame for the psycho exes because I was too nice? I suppose it could be true. I didn't really like breaking up with anyone, even if I had a perfectly good reason to do so.

"Okay, I will talk to her yet again."

"Yeah, use some cuss words. Remember she did cheat on you for practically your entire relationship. There is no need to be nice to that bitch."

"Ah, I have it. Pretend you are Katie. Just say whatever she would say in this situation." JJ was such a smart kid. What would Katie do?

It was pretty easy to get Jess to meet with me. Hell it was easier than when we were actually dating. You know for someone who fucked around on me, she was really putting a good bit of effort into 'saving our relationship'. Wonder why?

We met at the student union. At least if she went psycho there, I would have witnesses. I took a deep breath as she approached my booth. Remember ' I am Katie Fucking Fitch'.

"Hey, Em! You look so fucking fit. I am glad you agreed to see me. I have missed…" I stopped her there.

"Like fuck you have. I heard from Katie that just two days ago you were practically fucking Natalie outside her politics classroom. You don't give a fuck about me. And guess what, the feeling's mutual, babe. So go find somewhere else to stick your std ridden fingers. Because they won't ever come anywhere near me again." and with that I stood up and exited the student union, not even giving her a chance to respond.

If Katie felt half as good as I did in that moment, then I can completely understand why she is such a bitch sometimes.

For the next few days I heard nothing from Jess. No texts, no missed calls, and none of my friends had seen her either. I suppose that sometimes you just have to be a bitch to get the message across. I thought that'd I feel awful about it. However, I felt fucking great. A huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders and all I had to do was act like my twin. When I told Katie about the whole situation, she hugged me for a good 5 minutes and kept telling me how proud she was of me. It was cute.

She was a little bummed when I told her that I didn't need her to pick another outfit out for me for the second date. (I still get butterflies when I think about it).

"I promise to give you veto power?" She sighed.

"Fine, I suppose that's better than nothing." It was two hours before I had to meet Naomi. My hair was already straightened and the make-up had been applied. I figured I should give myself plenty of times to change outfits. It was inevitable.

After about 15 different outfits, I finally decided to go with my cute high waist green shorts, a black tank top with a cute light grey jacket and simple black flats. Katie actually approved of my outfit choice, but took all the credit, saying that all my fashion sense came from years of living with her. I just let her think what she wants to sometimes. Makes like easier.

I was headed out the door and to the park when my phone buzzed. I prayed that it wasn't Naomi cancelling. I was really looking forward to our afternoon. It was a text from an unknown number….

'_Stay away from her.'_

Seriously? Jess was really starting to creep me out. She went to all the trouble to get another mobile number just so she could tell me to not go on a date? This was odd even for her… I deleted the text and shook it off. Nothing was going to get in the way of my date with a beautiful blonde woman, especially a crazy ex.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I have really enjoyed reading all of them. I still can't believe people like it so much. Again, I didn't really read through this chapter either. If anyone is getting super annoyed with any grammatical errors and such let me know. I don't want them to get so bad that people don't like the story. I will even get someone else to check it, since I hate proofreading so much. The next few chapters will be a bit of filler before the drama starts to happen, but I promise to throw some more Naomily moments before it gets too messy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins, but if I adopted it, I would treat it like my own...**

This might sound awfully gay of me, but when I was younger I was in love with Maria from _'The Sound of Music_'. I would have given anything to have sang and danced with her on those hills. However, when I wanted to punch Captain Von Trapp in the face for kissing my Maria, I realized that maybe I didn't just want to sing and dance with her.

Well, right now Naomi looked like Maria, in a weird sort of modern indie way. I saw her sitting on a blanket in the middle of the park, wearing an absolutely adorable blue sun dress and a cute belt and cardigan. The sun was hitting her gorgeous blonde hair in just the right way and I couldn't help but start singing…

_'how do you solve a problem like Naomi,_

_How do you catch a cloud and pin it down….'_

In such a short time, I had already wanted Naomi to be my Maria. This was getting serious. I shook off the musical playing in my head and approached her.

"Hey!" She smiled up at me as I sat down on the blanket next to her, dropping down my bag full of food.

"Hey you. This was probably the perfect day to do this." In my mind the day would have been perfect even if we had been in the middle of a monsoon. I just wanted to be sitting next to her.

"So, what delicious things did you bring?" She poked her head in my bag.

"Well, we've got two kinds of sandwiches, turkey or ham, crisps and garibaldi's." Naomi smiled widely.

"Garabaldi's are my weakness." I smiled and added that to the string of mental notes I was keeping on my new blonde friend.

"Good to know. I may have to use that against you in the future."

"Cruel. Well I brought some beer and cider as well as cheese and bread?"

"Sounds like the perfect picnic to me." We began to eat our lunch as we people watched. There was a ridiculously adorable old couple walking around the small lake. They kissed and held hands like it was the first time. I looked over at Naomi and realized she was staring at the same couple. She turned and our eyes met. We both smiled. It felt like we were speaking without ever opening our mouths. I know that most people think that relationships should be taken at tortoise speed, but sometimes you can just know right?

We filled the picnic with idle chitchat about uni, favorite bands and other things one needed to know about a new person in their life. Being with Naomi was so effortless, it was refreshing. I didn't really want the date to ever end.

'Okay, favorite song of all time?" We were lying on our backs watching the clouds go by and playing twenty questions. Naomi thought for a moment before answering.

"As you already know, I'm basically having an affair with the 80's so I would have to say 'We Belong' by Pat Benetar. It's just so epic. I can't listen to that song without turning the volume up and making a completely ass of myself as I dance around. That's probably too much information." I laughed. She was cute when she rambled.

"I think we can still be friends then. My ringtone on my mobile use to be 'Hit me with your Best Shot'." Could we really be a better match. I know having the same kind music doesn't mean you should spend the rest of your life with that person, but it was a good start in my book.

"Okay, Emily. What's your all time favorite song?" Humm… I liked how my name sounded when it rolled off her tongue.

"Okay, it's a tie, between 'In Your Eyes' by Peter Gabriel and the theme song from 'Love Story'. I know that's super cheesy, but it's just so damn beautiful." Naomi smiled sweetly at me. At least she didn't make fun of me. Katie always thought those were lame songs, but she was the one who had to watch 'Say Anything' with me a million times when we were younger.

"Not bad Fitch. I love Say Anything. And you may kill me for this, but I have never seen the movie 'Love Story' " I let my jaw drop in mock shock.

"Would you say this date is going well enough to earn us a third one?" The question was out of nowhere, but I was going somewhere with it.

"So far, yes."

"Then date number three must include watching 'Love Story'"

"Oh, got it. I think that can be arranged." Then I remember Freds said he needed to meet Naomi more properly.

"And… it may also include meeting my mates? You know Freddie the tall skater kid who pines over Effy?" Naomi nodded.

"Well he and this guy named JJ are my best friends. They kind of told me that if we keep dating they need to approve." Naomi giggled.

"Seems fair enough. I am sure Effy would want to meet you more properly when she gets back in town. But for now, I am the only one that has to approve." Naomi smirked and it sort of melted my heart.

"Effy seems kind of hard to win over. Freds has been trying for close to a year."

"Yeah well, she is the mysterious type, but once she lets you in, you're in for once hell of a fucking ride. We've been friends since we were 4, so I kind of snuck into her walls as she built them. She's been through a lot of family shit, so it just takes her a while to trust people." I nodded. Not really sure how else to respond. We were quiet for a minute, just staring at the shapes in the sky.

I felt a hand slide up next to mine. When we touched there was a spark of electricity that shot straight through my body. Before I could jump she had laced our fingers together. I swear if she hadn't been holding onto me, I would have floated away. I wasn't really much into taking drugs, but Freddie had always described his crazy trips to me. If he felt anything like I did right now I could totally understand why he smoked all the time. Her thumb began tracing shapes on my palm, sending ripples of shivers up my spine. How could handholding make me feel so fucking high? I started to try and control my breathing, relax and just lay still. I didn't want to weird Naomi out. I mean who has this kind of reaction just because someone grabs your hand? I was broken out of my meditative state by her voice.

"That one kind of looks like two bunny fucking." Huh? I followed Naomi's pointer finger to the cloud she was talking about.

"Humm… it kind of does. And that one looks like a duck in a wheel chair." She laughed and squeezed my hand. I felt her let go of my hand and I instantly missed the contact. She rolled over to face me on the blanket and proped her head up on her hand.

"Can I admit something to you Emily?" I mimicked her posture.

"Sure." I was slightly worried about the next words that were going to come from her mouth. But her smile calmed my nerves.

"I had been wanting to talk to you for over a month now." I looked at her confused.

"Really? How come I never noticed you at the café before the other day?" she reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"It wasn't at the café. It was at Thomas's club, Expo. I saw you there with Freddie and JJ. Effy was pointing out Freddie to me, but all I saw was red." She blushed and looked down at the blanket. She was so fucking adorable.

"Humm. Interesting. So when I spilled my coffee on you, it was like a sign from the gods eh?"

We giggled and the she looked at me straight in the eyes. And not that casual 'I am talking to you' kind of look. It felt as if she was going to burn holes in me just with the intensity of her gaze. Before I could react to the new staring contest we were having She moved forward and pressed her lips to mine. Naomi fucking Campbell was kissing me. This was what I had wanted since the first time I laid eyes on her. And apparently the feeling was mutual. I felt her hand snake behind my neck and her fingers began entangled in my hair, pulling me deeper into the kiss. Fireworks. I thought that people had always been making that shit up, but I was a total believer now. I felt her tongue dart out to lick my lower lip, begging entrance into my mouth. Of course I allowed it! She moved closer to me, pushing me down onto the blanket. I was definitely not complaining. I was completely lost in this girl's lips. It wasn't until we knocked over the bottle of cider that we remembered we were in the middle of a park. We broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Sorry." I shook my head and placed a quick peck on her lips, reassuring her that I was completely okay with what just happened. She blushed, which made me want to kiss her even more, but I refrained, since I am sure the park had enough of a show for one afternoon.

"Don't apologize." I smiled and she rolled off of me. Damn us for being in a public place.

"As much as I don't want this night to end, I have to meet Katie and my mom for dinner." Naomi let out a fake sigh.

"So… what are you doing Thursday?" I smiled. I was glad I wasn't the only one who wanted to know when we would see each other again.

"I think Thursday would be a good night for going out with the guys. If you are up to it?" She stood up and began packing her stuff.

"I think I can handle it." We packed up the picnic and headed towards the entrance of the park.

"So Thursday…"

"Yeah." This time it was me who initiated the kiss. I leaned in letting our lips briefly touch. I knew if I lingered too long I would have pushed her up against the park's iron gate.

"Bye, Naomi."

"Bye, Emily." and with that we walked off in separate directions.

The first thing I did when Naomi was out of sight was text Freddie.

'She fucking kissed me!'

I got a respond a minute later.

'Yeah rub it in! I am happy for you though : )'

I replied quickly.

'Keep Thursday night open, we are going to Expo'

When I got back to the flat Katie was cleaning. I had to pinch myself, because Katie never cleans.

"Um, is mom coming here for dinner?" she stopped the hoover and looked up at me.

"No, I just felt like cleaning. Is that okay?" she was acting rather defensive.

"It's fine. Don't let me stop you. I just haven't seen a hoover in your hand since we lived with the parentals, and even then they had to practically glue it there to get you to use it." She chucked a couch pillow at me and I dodged.

"Whatever. Go get ready for dinner." Katie was acting oddly, but I decided to ignore it. My mind was way too focused on a certain blonde woman.

"Aww my girls." My mum wrapped us in a joint hug as we arrived at the Pierre's. It's this little bistro where we always have our monthly dinner. Mum sees it as a way to keep us a family unit. It's sweet, but sometimes a bit awkward. Over the years she has gotten more use to me and my uber gayness. It wasn't pretty at first, but my dad kind of pushed her in the right direction. At least I paved the way for my brother being a transvestite. He still thanks me for taking the brunt of most of mum's anger.

"Hey, mum. Good to see you." We all sat down and ordered drinks.

"So any new and exciting news in the world of my Fitch girls?"

"Katie hoovered today, on her own time." My mum dramatically placed her hands on both sides of her face.

"You don't say? I wonder what could have motivated her? A boy perhaps?"

"Shove it, both of you. I use to hate it, but maybe I like cleaning now." She sounded super defensive, which of course made mum and I pry more.

"Uh huh, sure dear. The last time you actually cleaned because you wanted to was when that boy, what was his name, he played for some rugby team…"

"Gary? That's true, she even cleaned my side of the room." Katie punched me in the shoulder.

"There is no guy okay? Just fucking leave it. Ask Emily about her date today mum." Jenna decided to stop pesturing Katie and turned her attention to me.

"Date? This isn't with that awful Jess girl right?"

"Nope, new girl. Jess and I broke up. She cheated on me, fucking slag."

"Emily, language. I knew I didn't like her." Maybe I should start to trust my mother's judgment now that she wasn't just hating my girlfriends because they were female.

"Yeah well apparently she didn't like me either. Anyway, I met a new girl, Naomi. It's only two dates in, but its going really well I think."

"It's pretty annoying. She is all giddy and shit." Jenna smiled.

"Well good, if you two are still dating this time next month I expect an introduction of some kind?" I sighed. I hoped we were still dating. That would be fucking wonderful.

When Katie and I got back to the super clean flat I felt my phone buzz.

**_'I don't want to wait until Thursday. N xoxo'_**

Fuck me. I didn't either and finding out that I wasn't the only impatient one, made me all the more impatient.

**'_Me either. I work at the bookstore all_**

**_Day tomorrow, then Katie and I have our_**

**_Weekly movie night. : (_**

I hit send and began taking off my boots, trying to figure out when the next free moment I had before Thursday would be. My phone buzzed again. Why was it that some simple thing like a fucking text could make my heart flutter.

**_'the bookstore on Fletcher ave? near campus?'_**

**_'That's the one.'_**

I hit send, wondering what she was trying to get at.

**_'Good to know. Night Emily. Xoxo'_**

Wait, why did she want to know? Was she going to show up tomorrow? I typed out a text asking her why she wanted to know, but then erased it deciding I would rather be surprised.

**_'Night Naomi. Xoxo'_**

I was totally hooked. And suddenly work tomorrow wasn't sounding too bad...


End file.
